oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
A Tooth for a Tooth
A Tooth for a Tooth is the 65th episode of Season 2, and remade as twenty-eighth episode of Season 6 within the title A Shockproof Denture. The cockroaches are pulling yet another prank on poor Oggy. This time, they superglue massive, fake teeth in his mouth. Oggy is forced to first try to call his neighbor Bob, but he instead puts the big teeth out to beat up Oggy and then he puts them back in, which causes Oggy to call his old friend Jack in order to get rid of his new, oversized teeth. Plot Episode starts: At night, while Oggy was asleep, the cockroaches put very large teeth into Oggy's mouth and they close the mouth to set the teeth. In the morning, Oggy gets up and falls down because the teeth is so heavy, Oggy walks to the bathroom on his jaws to brush his teeth. While he's brushing his teeth, he wakes up, with his very big teeth around the size of a man's jaw, he screams with his jaws closed. He tried to take out the teeth incoherently, but he failed and fell down. While Oggy was having his breakfast, Oggy accidentally bit his glove, and the cockroaches laughed! Oggy fell down into bath tub while he's taking a bath and Joey put a float into Oggy's body and the cockroaches laughed again! In the toilet, Oggy was afraid of the cockroaches laughing at him at this point, but he fell down because the teeth is heavy that makes his newspaper torn. He tries to hold his head, but he is stuck in the toilet and he flushed the toilet that makes his nose bigger. Later, Oggy tied a rope on the door and he also tied the rope on his big teeth. He wait someone open and slam the door for 6 hours, but no one opened and slammed the door. He held his mouth and waited for a full, but no one opened and slam the door. He saw the cockroaches having a breakfast in front of him. Joey told that no one opened the door, then Oggy tell the cockroaches open and slam the door. The cockroaches opened the door, but they didn't close the door. Oggy was upset and he fell down. He thinks while pacing in a circle about how to take out the big teeth. He walks around and set some broom on the skateboard to carry his big teeth. He came an idea and he take the binoculars to find Bob. He found that Bob has the muscle to pull out the teeth. He smiled and chuckled that makes the broom broke. Then Oggy went to Bob's yard and kicked Bob to get his attention. Oggy asked Bob to hit Oggy with his hand and Oggy tell Bob to hit the teeth, but Bob tells Oggy to go. Then, Oggy kicked Bob again. Bob was very upset and Oggy hold Bob's hand and put Bob's hand on Oggy's head. Bob take out the teeth and beat Oggy. Bob is then about to put the teeth into Oggy's mouth, but Oggy thought of shouting at him not to put it into his mouth, but it's too late. He puts the teeth anyway, and Oggy left. Like Pintel in the Pirates of the Caribbean, he's saving his strength. All thanks to Bob, and all because of Bob, and all because it was Oggy's fault of kicking him 2 times, Oggy called Jack. Oggy talks too hard. To talk, Oggy's original talking voice is inaudible because of the very big teeth that makes Jack shocked. Jack goes to Oggy house with his monster truck (because he thought Oggy got a disease or was kidnapped) and even the distance from Oggy's house and Jack's house is near. He parked his monster truck somewhere near to Oggy's house and rushed into Oggy's house. Jack, shocked, wanting to let his teeth out of his mouth, suddenly fainted. One idea, is Jack used a plunger to take out Oggy's teeth. Tired, he drinks his nightcap. Jack asked Oggy for s drink, but Oggy doesn't want to. Jack tried again to take out Oggy's teeth until he spin Oggy and throw Oggy, but he failed and Jack is panting. Oggy still asks. But Jack came up an idea. He tied a rope to his monster truck and tied a rope to Oggy's teeth. Then, Jack moved his monster truck forward. He stopped and look behind. He is shocked that Oggy's neck is stretched long. Oggy slingshots back and makes Jack's monster truck hit Oggy's house. Jack tied a rope again to his monster truck and Oggy's teeth. He drags his monster truck until Oggy's teeth would be taken out, but it makes Oggy's house move along with it, following Jack's monster truck. Oggy's house is stuck in front of his yard near his mailbox. Jack looked behind, seeing Oggy's house stuck and Oggy fell down as part of the window broke off. Later, Jack shoots Oggy with a water gun. The big teeth has been loose, leaving his jaw open, but Oggy hits several walls and he went back to the teeth and the teeth was stuck again. Oggy tells Jack to take out his big teeth again. The cockroaches laughed at that moment they fail. Jack, enraged, threw Oggy to the cockroaches and the teeth was loose. Oggy was so happy his teeth was off, he hugs Jack saying thank you. Jack tells that he's strong because of his muscles, and they say goodbye. The cockroaches carry a large tooth each on their mouths. Dee Dee came up with an idea and tells the cockroaches about his idea, and they agree about that... ...and later, while Oggy was watching TV about how a plant grows, the cockroaches went to Oggy's hot dog. Joey holds the bread and take out the sausage into Dee Dee's mouth and replaced it with a pipe in the hot dog. Oggy ate the piped hotdog and he lost 3 teeth. Oggy felt upset. He took the cockroaches and put them into his mouth and set them to his teeth. A tooth for a tooth, is the same as a soul for a soul as the episode ends. Gallery teeth.png Struggling teeth.png Plunging teeth.png A Tooth for a Tooth 7.png download (1)io.jpg downloadm9k.jpg download (2)umjhkjmk.jpg A Shockproof Denture 1.png A Shockproof Denture 2.png A Shockproof Denture 7.png A Shockproof Denture 3.png A Shockproof Denture 4.png A Shockproof Denture 5.png A Shockproof Denture 6.png Video Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)